The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with an arch member.
Articles with support for an arch have been previously proposed. Foxen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,366) teaches an athletic shoe with a stabilizing frame that allows the forefoot and heel portions of a sole to axially pivot along an axis of pronation while supporting the foot longitudinally. Foxen teaches a sole structure with a heel portion and a forefoot portion that are independent, separately formed structures. Foxen teaches an arch portion of the sole structure including a flexible light weight material, such as the material of the upper, to facilitate axial flexibility. Furthermore, Foxen teaches an article with a frame 55 that includes medial and lateral stabilizing members. The medial and lateral stabilizing members extend between the sole forefoot and heel portions, operably securing them to each other.
The related art lacks provisions that allow substantial bending between the forefoot and heel of a sole. There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.